Meetings
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: Throughout his lifetimes, he was her Guardian. These are the times they met, and the one time they didn't. But she will always wait for her Guardian. This is a series of one-shots on how they meet throughout his lives. Percy/Artemis. There will be AU settings. Read and Review, Anything Accepted!
1. FIrst Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

**First Meeting**

Artemis _hated_ males that was extremely well known. She was known to turn them into jackals or other mammals if they went within a mile of the huntresses camp. But she was not an exception to the well known fact that all goddesses have a Guardian. Guardians were male, fiercely loyal and deathly. They are best friends and if fate allows companions to the Goddesses. The one person she could turn to when everyone has betrayed her.

She had been born quite some time ago as a goddess and yet she still did not have her guardian. She never felt the tug of her soul towards him. She did not mind, too much she told herself. But she could not deny that she was curious to see who he was and what he looked like. Even her twin brother could not see his face as he could the other Goddesses. But she knew one thing about him, a dream had told her his name. _Perseus Jackson. _

The moon goddess sighed softly running her fingers through her hair as she focused her gaze up at the moon. Standing after a while she disappeared in a flash of silver to the throne room on Olympus. Sitting in her throne she looked around at the other goddesses, there barely noticeable in the shadows behind the throne where their Guardians stood silently keeping guard and carefully listening. She felt a ping of sadness refusing to turn her gaze to the shadows of her throne where her guardian was absent. She was the only one without one at the moment. There were some empty spots but that was because the guardian was yet to be reborn into the world to serve again.

She barely listened to the conversation of her family sure she was paying attention but she did not care about it. After the meeting was dismissed she stood from her chair before freezing in shock. She felt it, a pull to her soul urging her forward. Her twin brother Apollo who had noticed her sudden halt in movement tilting his head in curious confusion.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" He asked in shock as he noticed tears sliding down her face. The other Gods and Goddesses in the room turned to look at her. She was never one to cry so easily it was odd for anyone to see her doing so.

A happy grin tugged to her lips as she turned to her twin wiping the tears away.

"I felt it, Apollo. My Guardian, I can finally meet him." She grinned happily.

"I'm coming with you." HE replied quickly but could not help but smile too. He knew she had been eagerly hoping for the pull for the longest time. She nodded and grabbed his arm flashing out.

The crash of the ocean was the first thing they heard. Artemis opened her eyes hoping to see the man who would protect her for eternity in front of her but was quickly disappointed. There was no one in sight. Looking around her frowned thinking she had gotten the place wrong but the thought slipped away quickly as soon as she felt the next pull. Bursting into run she followed the pull.

She did not know how long they ran she lost herself in a daze only to be ripped out of it when a hand yanked her back. Stumbling she blinked as a car rushed past, it would have hit her if the stranger had not pulled her away. A pale hand dropped from her arm and her eyes shot up to a male's face. His mouth was moving, she shook her head.

"Repeat that." she mumbled trying not to growl.

"Are you alright miss? You were almost hit...I pulled you out of the way but I was wondering if you were injured in the process..." Came a soft deep voice, like the sea, powerful but soothing. She blinked observing the male for a moment. Somewhat long neck length hair that never stayed in place, he was tanned but no super tan, he was strong too, like he had been trained to fight. "Miss?"

She snapped out of her daze sliding her eyes to his face and froze at his eyes. Green, sea green, swirling with intelligence and loyalty. Everything disappeared, it was just them. Tears slipped from her cheeks, the pull had stopped and calmness took over. Their eyes were wide in recognition. His softened gently.

"I finally found you..." He breathed out a single tear streaking down his face. She rushed forward throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing pathetically into his shoulder, pressing close and breathing in his ocean like scent. "Artemis..." She normally would have hit him as strong arms wrapped around him pulling her closer, burying his face into her soft auburn hair and breathing in the wood like scent. But she knew she was safe with him, he would protect her forever.

"I've been waiting, Perseus..." She whimpered pulling away and wiping her tears before grinning.

"I know, I'm sorry I took so long." He chuckled softly before bowing to her. "My Lady." She smiled gently, he was different respectful and kind.

"Let's go home, my Guardian..." She smiled taking his hand and flashing away from the crowded area. Like any Guardian he was granted immortality until he fell in battle.

He stood in the shadows of her throne, silver armor covered his skin a helmet hid his face. He was silent as normal. He never left her side. He would wait until she fell asleep at night to retire to her tent and rest himself. He was there when she introduced new huntresses. He was like their brother in a way not by blood but they respected him just as he did they. He was there to comfort her when a sister of the hunt died. He was there to kill any many who came near the camp. He was there when she was so tired that she could barely move and he had to carry her back to her tent. He never yelled, he rarely got mad. He was gentle most of the time but merciless when needed. Sure they had their ups and downs but they never once doubted their duty to each other. Him to protect, her to comfort. Thousands of years passed and he never left her side and he never would. Though they would be separated for a bit it eased their minds that they would meet again one day.

* * *

**Please review and suggestions on the next chapters would be appreciated. Flames and such are excepted as I would like to improved my writing. Thank you for reading! I may pick a few of the meetings and make them into separate stories but I'd like to see how people like this little series first. **


	2. Soldier's Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_Review Answers (I figured it'd be nice to answer my review to the people who were so awesome to give them no matter what they contained. Thank you so much for reviewing! Your remarks helped me out a lot.:_**

**_Sunnysocks: Yup it is actually, I really love the idea of them being together but I wanted to focus on different scenarios on how they would meet. They are just so fun together and there could be so many ways for them to meet. It is a ton of fun to come up with different ways, happy, sad, cute or whatever others.  
_**

**_Guest: my first thought was to indeed as you suggested have a new threat come in. However I had so many how they meet in my mind I really needed to get them out. I mean It would be odd to make a ton of stories with the same plot. What I may wind up doing it have every vote on a few favorites and write different stories on them. I just have so many ideas I have no idea what to go with. _**

**_Pertemis for eternity: I'm glad you like it. I was actually afraid people wouldn't like this drabble (I think that's what it is called right?) of stories._**

**_Guest: I actually really like my idea, while you say it is lame and the exact same as any other I do agree but if you think about it there are a million stories. There has to be something similar somewhere right? Anyway, this is not a story to be exact it's just their different meetings through his different lifetimes. I do hope you enjoy them a bit more though. _**

* * *

**Soldier's Welcome Home**

A knock on her door caused her to tense. They scared her now, knocking. With her best friend in war she was terrified of the letter that might come one day. She was a goddess yes but she lived a mortal life too outside of the hunters. Her Guardian had been drafted two years ago before they got to meet in this life time of his. But they did meet eyes once, he had to board the plane before they could run to each other in relief. He had dug into his pocket throwing a well aimed key in her direction. She caught it with ease and after he left went to his apartment where she waited and had been since. Only leaving to go shopping or visit her hunters. Eventually the knocking stopped and she peeked out the window to see a drunk male wondering off and rolled her eyes in annoyance. He had gotten the wrong place, stupid men.

The auburn haired female bit her lip softly grasping the locket around her neck. It was in a shape of a crescent moon. It was important to her, one of her most prized possessions. Clicking it open she smiled fondly at the grinning faces of the goddess of the moon and her guardian. They had gone to a mortal party, a rave was what the humans called it. The flashing lights in the background and the cups in their hands half full of water, neither of them drank (except a bit of red whine on occasion at night). Her hair was a bit messed up but that was Perseus' fault as he had ruffled it before the picture was taken. Her silver eyes were shining in the multicolored lights they seemed to have a rainbow of the colors in them from how the reflection. Perseus' sea green eyes were also shining with more happiness then he had in while he was normally pretty emotionless. His black hair was sticking up all over the place, her fault she had purposely made it stick up. The picture was taken only months before he was killed, he had given the locket to her in his dying moments with a promise of meeting again soon.

She shuddered at the memory of her Guardian and best friend dying in front of her, and she unable to do anything at all. The soft gasps of pain and twitching of his usually strong body as it jerked trying to heal and function from the blades that had slashed and pierced it. She could still hear the gargling of blood in his throat as he choked and sputtered trying to speak even though she had told him not to. She tried to block out the final shudders of his chest before it stilled his oddly cold hand falling limp to the ground. Her silver dress covered in blood, his blood. She remembered screaming herself hoarse and fighting her twin as she struggled to get back to his body. She watched as it was picked up and prepared before burned, the ashes spread on the sea he loved so much at night time. She didn't sleep for months unable to get those horrible images out of her brain. The still plagued her memories.

A soft sigh as she sat heavily on the couch braiding a section of her hair absentmindedly, a habit she had picked up from on of her hunters, before clicking the television on, she was unable to suppress a grin as the American's Funniest Home Videos presented itself to her. It was one of their favorite shows, they were always making fun of the stupid things people got themselves into. She winced as a man jumped into a pool only to slide and run into the fence. That defiantly had to hurt.

A soft chuckle awoke her and she froze. A dip in the couch and a blanket falling over her carefully. She heard a gentle sigh as the male leaned back setting a heavy bag down on the ground. With a rather dramatic groan he fell against her causing the female to freeze. Deciding to play along she stretched out slowly allowing him room to fall against her more. He obviously had not expected that as his head fell to rest in the croak of her neck. She giggled softly wrapping her arms around his head cuddling him softly. The only male she would ever do this with was him after all. Strong arms pulled her closer and the warm body settled against hers.

"I'm home..." the soft whispered broke the comfortable silence. She shifted looking down into those soft sea green eyes, or eye would be the better choice of words. The right eye was wrapped in a bandage. She immediately bolted up and cupped his face.

"What happened?!" She cried hating to see him this injured. A smile pulled to his lips as he settled his head into her lap nuzzling into her leg softly.

"Grenade blew up and the shards punctured my eye...They had to removed it..." He mumbled wrapping his arms around her and sighing softly. "Gods I missed you.."

She sighed softly stroking his hair slowly.

"Are you in pain? Any other wounds?" She whispered half afraid to know. He stiffed slightly before relaxing.

"I'm fine, I can barely feel it...It's kind of numb...They are just scars now, nothing to worry about...The ones that aren't healed completely are scratches..." He smiled gently. She reached down fixing his locket, that matched hers, turning it carefully around his neck.

"Your hair is wet..." She frowned softly having just noticed it against her bare legs as she was wearing a T-shirt and pajama shorts.

"Ah, sorry...My mom picked me up from the airport and I took a shower before coming here..." He explained softly but made no moved to sit up, a yawn took over as he sighed softly rubbing his eyes clearly exhausted. She grinned softly patting his shoulder laughing as he grumbled and sat up reluctantly.

"Come on sleepy head lets go to bed.." She smiled standing and tugging his hand. He shuffled up and followed her sleepily to the single bed room. Once there she settled into the bed while he changed into a T-shirt and pajama pants. They did this often, in his past life, she was often plagued by nightmares that caused her to wake up in a panic, he was the only one who heard her cries of terror. He was in her tent more often then his because he would spent hours comforting her and soothing her back to sleep with his enchanting voice. He was a very good singer according to everyone but him.

Settling into her pillow she smiled happily as he slid into the bed next to her. Always at a respectful distance but close enough for her to brush against him making sure he was real and not a figure of her imagination. Yawning she cuddling under the blankets and fell asleep moments later.

The snapping of a camera jolting the alert pair awake, more so Perseus. He practically attacked but froze as he realized the current position he was in. The two were pretty much to say the least tangled in each other. Their legs were a jumbled mess and she was pressed to his chest gripping his shirt tightly as if afraid he was going to disappear again. Groggily the goddess and her Guardian forced their bodies to move, the position did not bother them to the least as they normally awoke to find themselves like that. Artemis shot a glare to her huntresses who giggling like children with too much candy and time on their hands skipped away into the living room. Yes, they skipped, like three year old little toddlers. The female groaned softly immediately plopping back down only to find the male (and her personal heater), gone from the bed. A childish pout pushed to her lips as her looked up at her Guardian with puppy eyes. Childish, yes, she knew and did not care.

The male laughed softly pulling her up and off the bed hugging her close, they both groaned at as another picture was taken. But secretly they were appreciative to them. The album the pair had help preserved the memories of them. Aphrodite had given the idea. Although Artemis regretted giving the camera to her huntresses, they may hate men but they were "still girls" as Aphrodite put it, a term the maiden goddess was trying to still understand.

Stepping into the living room the male greeting his sisters with hugs before slipping into the kitchen to make breakfast for the group before they all headed out. Eating and chatting away, telling what had happened while he was gone. In return he told them stories of the war he had just got out of, and answered their questions about his missing eye. The huntresses refused to let it go that Artemis was according to them "moping around like she was a zombie". She denied every word of it and practically dragged them out of the apartment.

* * *

**Please review! Suggestions for later chapters would be appreciated. Flames and such are excepted as I would like to improved my writing. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Sanctuary For The Abused

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Warnings: Blood, Mentions of Abuse.**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes and such I wrote this on my phone. **

* * *

**Sanctuary of the Abused**

The door banged open slamming against the wall before slamming shut. The Huntress crouched in bushes watched at the drunken male staggered to the car and drove away. Artemis gave the signal for them to move and the small group quickly made their way to the door and after picking the lock slipped inside the silent house. The condition of the inside was worse then the outside, the floors were rotted away in some places, beer bottles littered the area, it reeked of alcohol and something burnt among other things. The group carefully spread out looking for the little girl they were aiming to retrieve out of the horrible excuse for a house.

Artemis prodded open a door carefully eyes widening at the sight before her after a few seconds motioning for her Huntress that she had found the child. The small girl was looking at her fearfully green eyes wide with terror as she curled up deeper into the rags that she was wrapped in. No, they were not rags, a boy around seventeen was protectively curled around her as if to protect her from the world they lived it. Raven hair mess and tangled hung limp around his face, it was horribly cut as if he had used a dulled scissor to trim it messily without a mirror. He was pale, sickly so, like he had not been outside in a long time. He was unconscious burns and cuts marking his body yet the girl had very few, he had taken the beating in her place.

"P-please...Help him..." The small girl whimpered hope shining in her tear filled eyes, hoping these complete strangers would save them. "His heart...I can't hear it anymore."

Silver eyes widened as she carefully turned the bloody burnt male over wincing at the sight of his chest, it was much worse like someone had tried to burn the male alive, probably the man that had left the house earlier. Feeling for a pulse Artemis sighed in relief noting his heart was still beating, feebly but he was alive. She froze feeling that familiar thump of her heart as it jumped in her chest, Percy, it was Percy, it made sense a pull had lead her to the house earlier that week, she had seen the girl and the house so she thought it was just another rescue mission but her Guardian had been calling to her. Grabbing some Nectar from a pouch at her side carefully pour a bit into his mouth watching as the smaller wounds began to heal but frowned when his chest did not heal as much. Taking the bandages from one of the other Hunter who knew him, she carefully and as gently as she could wrapped it around his chest to hopefully halt the bleeding.

"I-is he going to be alright, miss Artemis?" The small child whispered from where she was kneeling by her older brother. The auburn haired female blinked looking down at her in surprise.

"How do you know who I am little one?" She asked slowly. The girl smiled jumping up and padded over to the corner of the room tugging open a loose floor board. Pulling out a pile of small papers she walked over and handed them to her.

"Percy tells me stories and draws pictures..." She whispered looked down as if she was afraid she was going to be hurt. Artemis smiled softly taking the stack and looked down at the first picture, it was one of her sitting in a tree, bow drawn and ready to fire, eyes concentrated and firm. "He always said that you would come..."

"I'm sorry I took so long...Come on lets get you both out of here." Artemis smiled softly sliding the pages into her knapsack and swinging it over her shoulder, with the help of her Huntress they carried Percy outside before teleporting to their camp on the other side of the country.

"Brother!" Artemis smiled softly as the girls that knew Percy ran over immediately spotting the injured male. The others' hung back shifting uncomfortably at the sight of the man.

"Girls calm down we need to heal him first." She ordered making sure the healers took him to the medical tent. Kneeling down carefully she smiled at the little girl. "Now, what is your name?"

"M-Marianna..." She whispered shyly causing the girls around the two to squeal and giggle with excited chattering at how cute she was.

"Well then Marianna, would you like to stay here with us? Don't worry Percy will stay too. He's my Guardian after all." The little girl smiled throwing too thin arms around her neck and hugging her, the goddess hugged her back tensing at how incredibly tiny and thin she was, Percy was probably much thinner, she had no doubt that he had given a good portion of his food to her when they got it.

"Lets get you cleaned, dressed and fed okay?" Picking up the small girl whom immediately clung to her she went to the medical tent to check on Percy and heal the girl's wounds. Percy was now resting, the wound had been closed and healed as much as possible but it was still bad.

Taking the little girl to the nearby lake she carefully help her wash grimacing at the layers of grime and dirt that floated away from them. Once finished she wrapped the girl in a towel helping her dress in a silver dress that was a bit too big and shoes which shrunk to fit her.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia jogged up with a smile, " I heard Percy is home." Artemis smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, he is in the medical tent, he was abused in this life...as was his little sister." Thalia blinked looking down at the small child who hide behind Artemis' leg clinging to her dress. Electric blue eyes softened as the spiky black haired female crouched down to the seven year old's height.

"Hi there, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, I am Percy's cousin." The little girl smiled suddenly and nodded tugging on the fabric of Artemis' dress softly.

"Can I have the papers please?" She whispered softly, the female nodded and slid the knapsack off her shoulder and pulled out the stack handing it over to the girl. She looked through the pages before pulled one out and held it out. "You look a little different." Thalia

inspected the picture and nodded softly. In the picture she was sitting on a rock drinking from a canteen of water her eyes focused on Percy in a glare as if she was angry at him for drawing her, her hair fell around her face at shoulder length with a hawk's feather woven into the black locks. The feather was now around her neck on a necklace.

"That's how I looked a hundred years ago...Did you draw this?" She asked taking the picture for closer inspection. Marianna shook her head softly.

"No, Percy did, he's really good at drawing! He is always drawing pictures of people from his past lives...He tells me stories."

"It's amazing..." She smiled softly before standing.

"Lets head back to camp, I want to introduce her to the other Huntress'" Artemis said motioning them to follow. At camp they were met by the other Huntress' gathered around the fire pit. "Girls gather around."

"Lady Artemis who is the man that was brought back?" One of the female's spat the word man like it was some disease grumbles soon followed.

"I'll get to that in a bit, this.." The goddess rested a gentle hand on the child's head. "is Marianna, she is our newest Huntress. As for the male, his name is Perseus, or Percy for short, most of you already now him. He is the only male that the Huntress' have accepted as a brother. He is my Guardian. Please be sure that you do not shoot him or do anything stupid, he is here to keep everyone safe."

The females grumbled in disagreement but nodded before going about their chores and took a few days for Percy to awaken, Artemis and Marianna had been in the medical tent visiting when he stirred. Green eyes fluttering open wondering for a moment before spotting them.

"Artemis...Mari..." He mumbled dazed and not awake entirely. The two grinned happily seeing him awake and went to tell the others before heading back to his side to get him caught up on everything he had missed. He was out and about a few days later despite his injuries that were not completely healed. He had always been reckless after all caring more for the others then himself.

Percy was killed a few years later doing the very thing he had been doing when they had found him, protecting Marianna. He had run in front of an arrow that had been misfired by a newer Huntress. He died later that night when Artemis had come back from a hunting mission. He had waited for her to say goodbye.

* * *

**Please, Please Review.**

**Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated.**

**(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)**

**Any ideas would be fantastic.**

**I defiantly need them at the moment.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
